A surface protection film (also referred to as a surface protection sheet) in general has a constitution in which a pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) is provided over a film-shaped support. Such a protection film is bonded matchingly to an adherend through the PSA and thereby used with the purpose of protecting the adherend from scratches and dirt during processing, transport and the like. For instance, a polarizer that is bonded matchingly to a liquid crystal cell in the manufacturing of a liquid crystal display panel is manufactured once in the morphology of a roll, then unwound from this roll and cut to the desired size according to the shape of the liquid crystal cell and used. Here, in order to prevent the polarizer from being scratched by friction with a transport roll, or the like, in an intermediate step (for instance, a transport step during manufacturing of the polarizer in the roll morphology, during use of the polarizer, or the like), a measure is taken, of bonding a surface protection film matchingly to one face or both faces (typically one face) of the polarizer. The following Patent Documents 1 and 2 may be cited as technical documents related to surface protection films.